


Two sides

by LadyViola101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyViola101/pseuds/LadyViola101
Summary: Two opposites of the same coin. A short retelling from their first meeting in the tower, down to their last encounter at the Mirror of Twilight. Femslash.
Relationships: Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The Princess stood at the window in the furthest corner of the room. A long black cloak was adorned on her slim figure, concealing her entire face. A blue scarf spilled out at the center of the cloak, it was quite cold and the fire in the fireplace barely gave her warmth.

She continued to look outside, gazing at the horrid creatures that flew above the castle. Black scaly things that flew in circles, as if taunting her grim fate. She shut her eyes and looked away. She couldn't bear to see what has become of the kingdom, the fact that this had been the outcome.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The Princess turned around quickly at the unfamiliar voice. Before her, was a small, impish female figure with a strange-looking helmet. All she could do was stare at the imp before her, stunned at the appearance of the figure.

"Tch, it's rude to stare you know? Doesn't the great Princess of Hyrule have any manners?" The imp stated.

Zelda blinked, how did she...?

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The imp grinned and jumped from where she was to right in front of the Princess. She bowed her head in a mock fashion.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." She hissed out the last sentence. The imp looked Zelda right in the eyes, "My name is Midna."

Midna? She's never heard of that name before. Zelda stared at the imp before her, confused as to how she found her. "What are you doing here, Midna?"

Midna frowned, looking somewhat disappointed. "What? You don't like visitors? And here I thought by making an appearance, it would've been appreciated." Letting out a dramatic sigh, she continued, "You should be grateful anyone at all came to see you. Why, I came to see how the Princess is fairing, tee hee!"

The Princess eyed the imp with suspicion, "How did you get past the guards?" There had been a high level of guards patrolling the castle since her imprisonment.

Midna rolled her eyes and shrugged, instead, she floated over to the window, looking out at the perpetual Twilight. "It's not important how I got here Princess, what is important, is what's out there."

She casually pointed to one of the black flying creatures, "You see those? Is that what you want to see for the rest of your life?"

Zelda looked away, she had enough of looking at what served as a constant reminder of her doom. Midna smirked, "Thought so."

She turned around and put her hands on her hips, "So let's talk princess, what made you choose this?"

The Princess took a deep breath and took a seat at the fireplace, staring at the withering flame, "I did it to keep the kingdom safe."

The imp floated by and propped her elbows up on a table nearby, listening intently, "Oh? And how exactly are you keeping it safe?"

"Too much innocent blood has been spilled up to this point. The people live on as spirits, unaware, blissfully unaware of what's happened." Zelda stated.

Midna shook her head, "Those people may be blissfully unaware, but as we speak they're being terrorized day in day out, by shadow beasts. You may not know this, but your people are terrified."

"It wasn't always like this. There used to be green, so much green. The birds sang and there was a blue sky, it was so colorful. Children laughed and played. The festivals... The music, there were many festivities." The Princess reminisced quietly.

Midna hummed and crossed her arms, "Well Princess, I suppose you don't know the name of the monster that did this, yet." She floated in front of her, "His name is Zant."

She flew towards the window again, narrowing her eyes, "Both he and I are from the Twilight Realm." The imp turned around, continuing. "He was a corrupted leader that ruled the court of our realm, the citizens knew he was unstable and unfit to rule, but he somehow got the throne. Then one day, he achieved this great power, powerful enough to exit our realm and escape into yours."

The Princess suddenly noticed a change in her tone, it was beginning to sound melancholy.

"Our people were transformed into shadow beings, left alone to suffer in silence. You see Princess, your light world was never supposed to inhabit the Twilight. Our worlds are two sides of the same coin, it's not meant to intersect."

Zelda listened to her words quietly, her eyes gently closed. "I'm sorry it came to this."

Midna turned around, the grin returning to her features, "No need to look so sad, After all, you may have done this, but we can still change things."

Zelda opened again her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "What can be done?"

A mischievous glint gleamed in Midna's eyes, "I Might've found someone to save the day. I found him on the outskirts of Ordon, tough-looking guy, but oddly docile. When he came near the wall of Twilight, a yellow light glowed on his left hand, a triangle."

Zelda's eyes slightly widened, a triangle? "Could it be the hero of legend?" Zelda whispered, more to herself.

Midna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know about a hero, but there was something special about him that's for sure. Anyways, he transformed into a wolf once he entered the Twilight. After that, I took him here and brought him to the dungeons."

The Princess pondered this for a moment, then spoke, "If it's true he bears the Triforce, then it must be that he is the hero destined to save us. Midna, release the beast from the prison and bring him here."

Midna's grin widened, "Sure thing princess." She winked.

Zelda watched her floating form disappear out of the door.

By the time Midna brought the wolf to the Princess, it was late into the afternoon. But no one could truly tell for sure. Zelda was startled by a low sounding growl behind her.

Turning around she saw a wolf with fierce blue eyes with Midna sitting on top of it. "You've brought him."

The wolf lightly growled at the hooded figure until the imp pulled its ears back, offering a whimper of displeasure. "Yep. This little wolf brought us back here with no trouble at all, isn't that?" She patted the wolf.

"Let me take a closer look," Zelda stated wearily. The wolf crept near closer to the Princess, his demeanor calming as he gazed up at her calm blue eyes.

"Want to tell us how this all happened" Midna beamed, "Twilight Princess."

Zelda reluctantly described the story of how the kingdom became the way it did. How the Usurper King Zant gave her a choice to surrender or to fight, life, or death.

She brought down her hood and revealed herself to the wolf, "I am Zelda."

Midna chuckled in her palm and patted the wolf's head, "You hear that wolf-boy? That bad man Zant did all of this, and we've got to stop him."

The wolf growled in response.

"Now, you must leave here quickly, before the guard shows up. Head down out the window by the stair, it should leave you out of the sewers."

The wolf looked-up at Midna the to Zelda and headed out the door. "We'll be back," Midna called back, her eyes softened a bit, "Stay safe Princess."

A moment after they were gone, loud footsteps echoed outside the room and stopping at her door. Her breath hitched in her throat, waiting for the shadow guard to come in, it never did.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Zelda clasped her hands together. "I wish you luck on your journey."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Zelda saw Midna, she was dying.

The Princess stared solemnly at the imps exhausted form, gently clasping her hand in hers. The wolf sat quietly nearby and watched on with sad eyes.

"Z-Zant, he stole the fused shadows...Link tried to stop him but..." Midna uttered out, her breathing coming in shallow breaths.

Zelda stopped her, "That's enough Midna, you shouldn't speak in the condition you are in." She looked at the wolf, "You are indeed the chosen hero, I can very well see it in your eyes. I give you my thanks for bringing her here safely." 

The wolf bowed its head in acknowledgment.

"P-Princess...He's not strong enough yet to...stop him." Midna whispered. Zelda squeezed Midna's hand reassuringly, then once more addressed the wolf, "Head for Faron woods, there you will find a passageway that leads to the master sword."

"Y-you hear that Link? You h-have to find the master sword...So you can stop Z-Zant. B-both of our worlds are in danger, I can't a-abandon them." The imp breathed out.

Zelda's eyes widened in realization.

"Midna, I finally understand just who you are. We are both sides of the same coin. Your world, your people, their sufferings. They are all equivalent to this world. From now on, you no longer have to suffer alone."

"P-Princess?" Midna started, but Zelda shook her head and smiled. "Please, accept this gift from me to you."

Zelda's body began to glow brightly, white sparkles floated around her. The imp could feel herself lifting from the ground, her eyes widened in panic.

Before she could reach out to stop her, the Princess form began to fade, leaving the last of her essence to absorb in her body. Zelda was now gone.

Midna gently floated back down and stared at her hands. She could now feel everything Zelda felt. Her sadness, her pain... Her selflessness.

"You gave me everything you had, Princess. Though I did not want it." She turned around to Link, "Cmon, we should get going."

As they made their way back out of the castle, Midna began to see flashes of Zelda's memories. She grimaced, feeling rather reminiscent of her own past.

The Princess of Twilight stood at the edge of the balcony that overlooked the Twilight realm. Her black cape floating gently in the wind behind her.

Midna couldn't believe what had just taken place, Zant had just been elected as one of the candidates to take the place on the throne. She felt sick.

Not only was Zant entirely unfit to be King, but he was also a madman.

She felt as if she were the only one that saw through the lies and false promises. Her people had not yet seen the madness and treachery that she'd seen.

"Midna, there you are." The Twilight Princess turned around to see Zant approaching her. "Zant," She said, disdain in her voice.

"You know I'm quite sad, after all, you did walk out just as I was about to be elected."

Midna scoffed, "And rightfully so, how could I stand by and watch an unfitted candidate to be the future King?"

Zant feigned a pout, "Midna, when will you ever learn that such brash words will get you nowhere."

He strode beside her, looking out, "The people already love me. Soon they'll finally have a King that serves justice, and not just a sit at home do nothing royal family. Just think about it, a world where both light and dark can coexist together. We would no longer have to live in perpetual darkness."

Midna shook her head, "No Zant, all you'd do is ruin our realm. We exist in this place for a reason, it was because our ancestors became greedy with power. Thus, they were banished to this realm. You'd be a fool to try to rewrite history."

Zant just laughed, "I expected that response, coming from someone like you who has no qualms to be a ruler. With that kind of mindset, you could never take over as Queen!"

"That's where you are wrong Zant. Being hard-headed and not thinking things through carefully is what's going to get you killed. Father always said that you were too impulsive, too misguided. I think you should take heed-"

"The King is dead Midna! There's no use listening to a corpse's words!"

Midna sighed, staring up at the Twilight ridden sky. "Greed is what doomed our ancestors here in the first place Zant. You will never succeed in your wishes."

Zant waved his hand and turned on his heel, "No matter, in the end, you'll begin to come to your senses." With that, he walked off.

The Twilight Princess watched as he strode into the palace, disbelief pulling at her heart. She felt hopeless, utterly hopeless.

She prayed to the Gods that her realm would not be condemned for a second time, on behalf of his madness.

Zelda was eight years old when her mother died.

She was twelve years old when her father became ill and descended from the throne.

On her fourteenth birthday, she ascended the throne and was crowned the Princess of Hyrule.

As a child, the Princess loved the summer. It was her favorite time of the season. The way the grass became greener and the weather became slightly warmer. It all fascinated her.

Horseback riding was something she enjoyed often, her beloved horse, Velveteen, had been with her since birth. It was a gift for her fifth birthday, and ever since then, she grew to love her white-furred companion.

When she was twelve, the Princess learned how to shoot a bow and arrow. Even though it was against her father's wishes, she still enjoyed her secret hobby.

Archery was something that came naturally to her and not before long, she was able to master horseback archery.

Zelda had always been a bit of a tomboy as a child, something her father also did not approve of.

She had two separate lives, in the castle, she was trained to be proper and all the etiquette required to be a noble lady. Outside the castle was where she truly was able to be her true self.

When she was crowned as Princess, she would have to say goodbye to all of that once and for all.

On her twenty-first birthday, her coronation was to be held on June 21, the first day of summer. With both of her parents deceased, they weren't there to see her crowned as Queen, unfortunately.

Zelda knew in her heart they were watching from above.

It was well into the ceremony when suddenly loud rumbling was heard outside. The guards quickly ran to the source of the noise, but they never came back.

Soon afterward strange black smoke entered the palace, temporarily blinding the guards. The Princess stood behind them, her heart froze with fear.

That's when everything became a blur. Terrifying black creatures were clawing down the last of her soldiers and raced forward towards the throne to get to her.

In the nick of time, a soldier who came to her aid took her place of being impaled with the creature's claws. The last of the soldiers took their place by her side and watched as a tall helmed figure slowly made its way into view.

Zelda tightly clutched her rapier. Nothing but adrenaline fueling her senses. Nothing could've prepared her for this. To surrender, or to die. Life or death.

She made her choice


	3. Chapter 3

The castle hovered eerily over the pair as rain drizzled down from the grey skies. Link, now a human, looked up determinedly at what awaited them. They had both gone through trial and error, moving triumphantly from dungeon to dungeon.

When they had finally obtained the shards of mirror, it was soon to be revealed by the Sages that it was the Dark Lord Ganondorf, that had been banished to the Twilight Realm. He had been the one to appear as a God-like figure to Zant and had him carry out his plans. The Sages had also revealed the imps true identity as the Twilight Princess.

The journey into the Twilight Realm was something that Midna dreaded going back to. To see her people in their pitiful deformed shapes, to hear their cries of help.

It was almost too much to bear.

Now here they stood, In front of the castle again. Midna had prepared for this, to save this kingdom and her own. To save Zelda.

Midna stared at her hand, the same hand that the Princess held in her dying state. Throughout the time that she harbored Zelda's energy, the imp saw through all of her memories and felt her emotions course through her. It reassured Midna, to know that the Princess of Light had such experiences similar to her own.

For the short time that she had known the Princess, she felt more connected with her than ever before. Midna gave Link a reaffirming nod, noting that she was ready. The shards gathered around her before clamping onto her body, transforming her into an octopus-like creature.

Link watched in awe and amazement as she summoned a dagger and began hammering away at the shielded castle. The next thing Midna knew was that she was being held in a gentle embrace. She met the eyes of the hero and they both knew what had to be done.

The throne room was dark and cold, on the throne seat sat an imposing figure. His golden gaze fell on two figures that entered the domain, his domain.

High above the throne, lay, Princess Zelda, in the middle of the Triforce structure. She was placed there as if she were simply a decoration piece.

Her eyes closed and lips slightly parted, her countenance as pale as ever. She looked like a broken doll. Midna immediately noticed the hanging Princess, her heart sunk in disbelief.

Link gripped his sword as the Dark Lord slowly rose from the throne. Ganondorf surveyed them with a raised eyebrow, looking down on them as if they were insignificant. "So I have company." His voice deep and strong, his calculating eyes falling on Midna.

"What have you done with the Princess?" The imp challenged.

Ganondorf regarded the lifeless Princess above him. A chuckle filled the air, "Your Princess has been here all along. This shell of a body will hold of great use for me."

He turned around and saw the hero get into a fighting stance, daring him to hurt her.

The Dark Lord held his hand upward, a wicked smile on his face, "Yes, that's right. There's the courage I see. However, like you, I have been gifted with power."

The Triforce began to glow on his hand, another dark chuckle filled the air, "Now, watch as your precious Zelda falls to corruption under my hand. Behold, as my essence defiles her purity."

Just as he said that his body dissolved into black squares that shot up towards the Princess, ready to enter her. Midna's body reacted before she had time to think.

She flew right in front of the princess and held out her arms in a futile attempt to shield her. The black squares shot through her and rapidly entered the Princess.

The imp opened her eyes and looked around her, then she realized what had happened. Alarm bells went off in her head as she patted Zelda's cheek, coaxing her to wake up. When she didn't, Midna dropped her head, feeling utterly helpless. "I'm sorry Zelda."

That's when the Princess's eyes shot open, but instead of the blue she loved dearly, they were a fierce gold.

Midna felt herself being thrown backward, where she landed harshly on the floor, blacked out. Link started to run after her, that was until the exit blocked itself off.

He quickly turned around to see the Princess right behind him, rapier in hand. The battle had just started.

A horrid scream echoed across the room as Ganondorf's essence lifted from Zelda's body, freeing her from his imprisonment.

A look of relief washed over Links eyes as the restored Princess slumbered. Having defeated Puppet Zelda and the Dark Lords beast form, they could finally be at ease for a while.

Midna suddenly felt her body grow warm, a light emanating around her. She felt Zelda's life force leave her body. Both she and Link turned around to see the Princess's eyes slowly opening.

Midna's heart skipped a beat as Zelda's eyes settled on her own. "P-Princess?"

"You needn't explain yourself to me Midna," Zelda spoke. She stepped closer to the imp and placed a gloved hand on her cheek.

"We both know that our hearts were as one, however, such suffering we've both endured."

Midna stared up into those calm grey-blue eyes, as she did, Zelda smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss atop her forehead.

Then she turned to address Link, "I would like to thank you properly, for restoring the kingdom from back to its original state, and freeing it from Twilight."

She stepped in front of him and bowed, "Thank you, hero."

Link nodded his respects, smiling his trademark smile. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard that startled all three of them.

Link braced himself and turned around, seeing that there was a huge specter of Ganondorf coming towards them. That's when Midna put a hand on Links' shoulder and gave him a confident nod.

Link wasn't sure what she was about to do, but before he could react, his body had already begun to dissipate into black squares.

Once Link and the Princess had safely been teleported, Midna summoned the fused shadow and once again transformed with a dagger in hand.

She made the first strike.

Zelda made the final strike with her light arrow, penetrating the Dark Lord in the spine.

Both she and Link watched as he slid off his horse and fell onto the ground, seemingly defeated. It grew silent as they waited for the next move.

Suddenly a manic laugh filled the silence. Ganondorf rose to his feet, head held back laughing, he finally turned his dark gaze to them. Link hopped off the horse and confronted him head-on, not daring to risk the Princess safety in the final fight.

"Can you feel it, hero? Can you feel the gift of which the Goddess bestowed upon me?" Ganondorf taunted.

Link only raised his sword, ready to defeat him once and for all.

"So be it, I'll make your death a quick one."

Thus, the final battle had begun.

The Dark Lord's cry of defeat had sounded across all the land of Hyrule. The Master sword was plunged through his chest, marking his ultimate defeat.

Time seemed to stop as if this moment of defeat was savored by the God's themselves. After that moment had ended, Zelda came to Link's side as they watched Ganondorf rise once more, only this time, to state his dying last words.

"Do not think that it ends here... The history of light and shadow will always be written in blood!"

Just as he said that he suddenly stood still, and the life from his eyes faded.

In the far distance, a bright light engulfed the background. The light spirits appeared and all three bowed to the hero and the Princess, before disappearing.

They're sitting on the ground was Midna, her lone figure a small dot on the horizon. Link realized that it was his companion and ran after her, hoping that she was still okay. When he got there, gone was the small imp that he'd grown used to.

Now, a tall cloaked woman stood before him. She turned around and gave him a confident smile, "What's the matter? Am I so beautiful that you've got no words left?"

Just then, Zelda had caught up with Link and turned to face the Twilight Princess, a smile gracing her lips, "Midna, I'm so glad you're alive."

Midna smirked her toothy grin, "I can say the same thing for you Princess." The taller woman stepped forward and placed a hand on Zelda's cheek, "It's all over now, we don't have to worry anymore."

The desert breeze of the Gerudo desert swept through the columns of the Mirror of Twilight. A bright ray of the sun shot gleaming down on the chamber, it was a beautiful sunset. On the stairway leading to the Mirror, there stood the Twilight Princess.

"Well, It looks like this is where we part ways. Link, I'm forever that I ran into you by chance. Without you, I would have remained an imp for the rest of my days, and you would have never obtained the fused shadows to defeat Zant. I believe it was fate that brought me to this land." Midna spoke.

The hero stared on somberly at his former companion, he smiled sadly in acknowledgment.

Midna turned to address the Princess, her deep-set orange eyes filled with sadness. "I would like to thank you as well, Your Highness. Your act of selflessness has influenced me a great deal, as a ruler and leader. I believe I had... Selfish motives when I first came to this world, but after seeing everything you went through, I now can understand the ways of your world."

Zelda softly smiled, "There is no need to feel remorseful Midna, for even I knew that when we first met, you still had good in your heart. You came here because you wanted to save your realm, there is no shame in that."

She stepped forward, offering a kind hand, "I believe it is I that has learned a great deal from you. You showed resilience and strength against Zant and you were able to rise against him. You are a hero to your people Midna, you deserve the true title as ruler."

The Twilight Princess took Zelda's hand, she stared lovingly into her calm eyes, "You know, we're not different from each other after all, Your Highness."

Calm blue eyes met deep orange eyes, they both shared a moment of understanding. Midna gently took a hold of the Princess's chin and kissed her farewell.

As she did that, the portal to the Twilight realm opened up behind them, signaling her departure.

With a heavy heart, Zelda took a step back to watch her leave. A single tear shed from Midna's eye, she pushed it towards the Mirror of Twilight where it immediately cracked upon contact.

"See you later."

Those were her final words as the last of her body dissolved into the Twilight realm. The Twilight Mirror shattered once the portal closed. The hero placed a consoling hand on the Princess's shoulder as they both stood there in silent grief.

"Thank you, Midna."

With that, the hero led them out of the chamber and out of Gerudo dessert. They had a kingdom to rebuild.


End file.
